customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Very Merry Christmas (battybarney2014's version)
A Very Merry Christmas is a Barney Clip Show that was released on October 11, 2011. Plot Barney and the kids are decorating the caboose for Christmas. Barney explains the concept of "Snowflake Buddies", in which one chooses a paper snowflake, and gives the person who's name is written on the snowflake a gift. Baby Bop then arrives with a long Christmas wish-list, so Barney and his friends explain to her that Christmas is also about giving. Later, the group decides to write Christmas cards to their friends, as well as Santa Claus. Later, they act out a Christmas story of "The Nutcracker". 'Stories:' *The Night Before Christmas (Scene Taken from: Barney's Christmas Star) *The Nutcracker Cast New Content Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Lauren Mayeux) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jerad Harris) *Joshua (Jaren Lewison) *Maddie (Jaden Roberts) *Travis (Brenden Stanton) Additional Costume Performers *Barney (David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Kyle Nelson/Jeff Brooks) Series Cast *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Adam Brown) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *Kathy (Kaitlin Lindley) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) *Megan (Lacy Cavalier) *Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) *Nathan (Preston Falconer) *Olivia (Brenna Demerson) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Ryan (Reese Wilson) *Sadie﻿ (Cosette Goldstein) *Sophie (Camille Goldstein) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) Song List #I Love the Holidays #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! (Scene Taken from: "Winter") #If All the Snowflakes (Scene Taken from: "Winter") #Ten Little Snowflakes (Scene Taken from: "Winter") #Winter's Wonderful (Scene Taken from: "Winter") #My Dreidel (Scene Taken from: "Gift of the Dinos") #Oh, Christmas Tree (Scene Taken from: "Gift of the Dinos") #Jingle Bells (Scene Taken from: "Gift of the Dinos") #It's Snowing! (Scene Taken from: "A Visit to Santa") #We're Writing a Letter to Santa (Scene Taken from: "A Visit to Santa") #Santa's Wrapping Crew (Scene Taken from: "A Visit to Santa") #Look into Santa's Book (Scene Taken from: "A Visit to Santa") #Christmas is Our Favorite Time of Year (Scene Taken from: Barney's Night Before Christmas) #It's Twinkle Time #The Nutcracker Medley: (March of the Toys /The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy) (Instrumental) #We Wish You a Merry Christmas #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video marked: **The seventh Christmas special in the Barney franchise. The first being Waiting for Santa, the second being Barney's Magical Christmas, the third being Barney's Night Before Christmas, the fourth being Barney's Christmas Star, the fifth being'' We Wish You a Merry Christmas ''and the sixth being "Gift of the Dinos" / "A Visit to Santa". **The first appearances of Maddie and Travis. However, none of their names are mentioned in this video. And even before Travis appeared in this video, he was seen in some of the Season 14 music videos. *Scenes from Barney's Christmas Star and Barney's Night Before Christmas feature Dean Wendt's Barney voice dubbed over the original ones. *The new content of this video uses the regular Season 7 version of "I Love You", rather than the Christmas version of that song. Full Video Category:Barney Clip Shows Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney Materials (BYG, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows) Category:Barney Christmas Specials Category:Kids Christmas specials